inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven Strikers
Inazuma Eleven Strikers (イナズマイレブンストライカーズ, Inazuma Irebun Sutoraikāzu) is the first Inazuma Eleven spin-off for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from all three original DS games, as well as five special guests from Inazuma Eleven GO. Gameplay The new features of the game include high-quality 3D characters and graphics, and each character when calling out their hissatsu are fully voiced by their respective seiyuus. The game artwork of Inazuma Eleven GO is more based off the anime artwork, rather than its previous notable DS game one. Also, there is a new game system introduced to Inazuma Eleven Strikers, and you are now able to move at a third person/first person zoom-up view, with everything — from surroundings to characters, in 3D as stated before. Playable teams *Raimon *Teikoku Gakuen *Zeus *Second Raimon *Chaos *Aliea Gakuen *Dark Emperors *Inazuma Japan *Neo Japan *Sekai Senbatsu *Dark Angel *Ogre *Girls Team Special guests from Inazuma Eleven GO *Matsukaze Tenma *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Shindou Takuto *Nishizono Shinsuke *Kirino Ranmaru Unlockable characters *Endou Kanon: scout two Endou Mamoru versions from both Raimon 2 and Inazuma Japan. *Shin Teikoku's Sakuma Jirou: scout two Sakuma versions from both Teikoku Gakuen and Inazuma Japan. *Shin Teikoku's Genda Koujirou: scout two Genda versions from both Teikoku Gakuen and Neo Japan. *Shin Teikoku's Fudou Akio: scout Inazuma Japan's Fudou. *Fire Dragon's Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke: scout Sekai Senbatsu's Aphrodi. *Raimon's Shadow, Mikage Sennou's Sugimori Takeshi, and Kidokawa Seishuu's Nishigaki Mamoru: scout their respective versions from Dark Emperors. *[[Inazuma Eleven GO (anime)|Special Guests from Inazuma Eleven GO]] (Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Nishizono Shinsuke, and Kirino Ranmaru) beat Girls Team in Fujitsu Mode and then scout them. Password characters Japanese version *Tamano Gorou = えんどうセンパイ (Endousenpai) *Gouenji Masato = ごうえんじいとこ (Gouenjiitoko) *Miyasaka Ryou = かぜまるこうはい (Kazemarukouhai) *Lubbock Henktacker = ガルシルドさま (Garushirudosama) *Demonio Strada = きどうにソックリ (Kidounisokkuri) *Kamezaki Kappa = でんせつのぶいん (Densetsunobuin) *Otomura Gakuya = ノリノリリズム! (Norinoririzumu!) English version *Tamano Gorou = markfriend *Gouenji Masato = axelcousin *Miyasaka Ryou = nathanfriend *Lubbock Henktacker = lordzoolan *Demonio Strada = justlikejude *Kamezaki Kappa = legendary *Otomura Gakuya = coolrhythm Italian version *Tamano Gorou = fanmark *Gouenji Masato = cuginoaxel *Miyasaka Ryou = amiconathan *Lubbock Henktacker = vivazoolan *Demonio Strada = sosiajude *Kamezaki Kappa = cetriolino *Otomura Gakuya = rimafacile French version *Tamano Gorou = tetedemule *Gouenji Masato = cousinfeu *Miyasaka Ryou = athletisme *Lubbock Henktacker = affreuxjojo *Demonio Strada = sosieJude *Kamezaki Kappa = cucurbitacee *Otomura Gakuya = poumtchack Spanish version *Tamano Gorou = amiguetemark *Gouenji Masato = primodeaxel *Miyasaka Ryou = compinathan *Lubbock Henktacker = adeptozoolan *Demonio Strada = igualitojude *Kamezaki Kappa = mitologico *Otomura Gakuya = vayaflow German version *Tamano Gorou = freundschaft *Gouenji Masato = heißblütig *Miyasaka Ryou = wiederwind *Lubbock Henktacker = handlanger *Demonio Strada = doppelgänger *Kamezaki Kappa = vergurkt *Otomura Gakuya = beatbox Trailers Japanese English Openings Japanese English Endings Japanese English Trivia *Zaizen Touko is the only female on the Japanese cover of the game box-art, while Ulvida is the only female of the English cover of the game box art. *Wonder Life has released a strategy guide for Inazuma Eleven Strikers. *This game has an expansion called Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme. *At the beginning of October, Level-5 posted in the official Inazuma Eleven Strikers website several suggested teams. *真 Majin The Hand is the only fully evolved move in the game. *Kyousuke will always wear his own clothes in every match, unless the team's kit is Shinsei Raimon's one. *On the English box art, both forms of Kazemaru Ichirouta are shown. *In the European version, the opening is instrumental and there are no lyrics. Navigation